Strange Events Equals
by Love'n'Peace21
Summary: Andy is confused on why Sophie is being weird all of a sudden. Until she comes over and everything suddenly seems clear. GenderBender, AU, OOC, Lemon, M!Amy and F!Sonic
1. Chapter 1

You know what i hate? When you have other stories to complete, your on writer's block and a random story ideas pop up. But I love this one-shot idea! GENDERBENDER! YES YOU HEARD ME! So here is the thing; The names have change:

Sonic - Sophie

Amy - Andy

Tails - Twins

Cream - Chocolate

Knuckles - Kick

Rouge - Rough

Shadow - Shade

Maria - Mark

Dr. Eggman - Dr. Egglady

Also, alot of OOC ahead. So here we go!

Disclaimer: Me no own. Its as simple as that.

* * *

A door slammed open, heaving breathing echoing through out the house. Andy walked in, bruises and cuts along his chest, his white vest draped over his right arm. He walked in, his anger bubbling. He sat on the two-person couch, sighing, rubbing his temple. Today was... Confusing. When he saw Chocolate, Rough, and Mark, they chatted for a while, drinking tea or coffee. The girls arrived, and they each greeted them. When he greeted Sophie, she looked up with a bored look until she looked eyes with him. Her face turned red and she stuttered out a hi. She usually smiled, walked over, slapped him on the back, and asked how he was and how was his night. Shade had rolled her eyes and walked over and grabbed Sophie before she made a fool out of herself. Training was the true pain in the ass. They all helped kjids who wanted to train in order to help protect the city from Egglady. They all changed into their usual training clothes, the guys with basket ball shirts, tank-tops or no shirts, the girls with bra shirts and shorts or booty shorts. Andy had no shirt like usual, and Sophie... Fainted. he ran over and shook her awake. She opened her eyes, only they widened when she saw him, she fainted again. Twins came over and grabbed Sophie and walked away. Mark asked what happened, and his eyes shifted under his glass, looking at his best friend, shrugging. Like usual, they ate outside, and like usual, Dr. Egglady attacked. The all fought, the robots just kept comming, until Andy summoned his sledgehammer. The robots all screamed, knowing their end had come. He was almost down when he heard Sophie scream. "SOPHIE!" He turned to see her being held by his greatest enemy. "Well, Rose? What is it gonna be? Save her life, or keep fighting these robots?" Andy was not the type of person to mess with, espeically when his friends were in the matter and his temper was about to explode. But he wac aught of guard. "Andy! Just save everyone else." Sophie's voice ranged out, the words jumbling around his head a bit. He chuckled. "NOW!" Kick yelled. Shade pressed the button, the robot that Egglady was holding Sophie on exploding, sending them both down. Andy ran forward, slamming his hammer in the ground and flying into the air. He grabbed Sophie, and they both crashed to the ground, him taking the blow. Sophie was cradle to his chest, so she had to look up at him. "You ok?" He asked, a gentle smile on his face. He sworn he saw her pupils shrink before she screamed and ran away, breaking the sound barrier. The girls looked at him with looks that easily read 'did you just really do that?' while the guys just looked as confused as himself. Which brought him to the moment now. He got up and went into his bathroom. It wasn't long when he heard Twins' ringtone. He heard it stop. Andy leaned back against the shower wall, and shook out rose pink hair, his three bangs going side to side. He pulled his shoulder-length hair into a nape-ponytail, pulled on white basketball shorts, when he heard Shade's ringtone. _"Angel or Darkness, Angel of Darkness-" _"Hey Shade, wh-" "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" He pulled his phone from his ear. "I'm at my house, wh-" The line went dead. He looked at the battery, only to see it was still full. The door slammed open, Shade rushing in. "Andy, how much do you love Faker?" Andy frozed. It took so long to figure out that Sophie only liked as a friend. But everyone knew that you could never forget your first love.

_**NEVER.**_

"You already know the answer... So why ask me." He stated. Kick looked at him shaking her head, her two side pigtails swishing side to side. "She realized, after so long, she loves you back." Twins nodded, her side ponytail bobbing. "She's nervous." He raised an eyebrow. The three smiled and left. Daylight was still out. He looked at the digital clock on his wall, it reading 7:00 ok. "Nap time..." He closed and locked his door, fell on the couch, sleep consuming him.

* * *

It was 8:47 when he heard three knocks on the door. He stood, his eyes closed. He walked over, not bumping into anything. He opened the door. "An-andy?" He opened his eyes, his glasses reflecting, causing the sun to make his eyes unseen. Sophie had a duff bag over her left shoulder and had a suitcase in her right. "Sophie? What are you doing here?" He looked at the sky, to see a storm gathering. He took her hand and grabbed her things. "Come on in. I fix us something up, and you can tell me what's up." She nodded and followed him into the kitchen. He grabbed to cups of Instant Ramen, shrimp for her and beef for him. "My land lord kick me out, saying if I can save the world, I should be able to pay my friggin' rent. " Andy looked at her. "Well, you can stay here fror as long as you want. But if you don't mind me asking, did you ask the others if you could stay at their place?" She nooded. "Twins couldn't, her parents had came to meet Chocolate, Kick and Rough weren't at home, Mark lived in only a one-room apartment, and Shade just told me straight up no." He sighed. Shade and Sophie still brawled against each other, so it was funny on some occasions. This wasn't one. They ate and walked back to the living room. Sophie sighed and pulled down her high-ponytail he ocean blue hair shimmering down to her lower back. He watched. They saw down and the storm began. He watched as she jumpped at a roll of thunder, lighting flashing as well. He walked towards the kitchen again, only to retrieve a weather radio, turning it on and leaving it on the counter. "Andy, why you did you do that?" "We might have a storm. Just getting prepare for worst." She smiled. "We need to talk." He raised his eyebrows. "About...?" She blushed. "Us." He tilted his head, but walked towards the couch, patting the empty seat by him. She sat and began to twiddle with her thumbs. "Well..." "Yo-you a-a-already know I not good with speaking about my feelings.. So..." He was about to speak when a pair soft lips cover his own, a different flesh other than his own tounge in his mouth. She was about to break the kiss when he kiss back, a bit harder than her own. She moaned, feeling his lips move against her own.

Andy pulled Sophie into his lap, making her straddle him while they conutied their make-out. They pulled away, a trail of saliva leading from one another's lips. Sophie leaned into him, her breathe tickling his neck. "Andy... I love you so much... But I'm afraid that if anyone of our enemies know, they try to kidnap you or kill you to use it against me. I can't handle that." She moaned alittle when she felt his erection pressing into her thigh. "Sophie. I could give a less of a shit about what they would say. Just as long as your here." Sophie moved away and looked him straight in the eye. "Andy... fuck me.." He looked at her. Her eyes were clouded with love and lust. He smiled and laid her down on the couch. "With pleasure..."

* * *

(LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! IF NOT 16+, LEAVE OR GO STRAIGHT TO THE END! I actually could care less.)

* * *

He kissed her softly, her arms around his shoulders, holding him close. He crawled down and removed her tank-top, showing a pink, lacy, strapless bra. He kissed the top of her breast licking over them before he sucked hard on the top of her right breast. She moaned and lifted her upper body up, unclasing her bra. He took it off and looked at her breast. They looked so firm, yet soft. He pulled her right nipple into his mouth, listening to her moans as they fell from her mouth. He bit it, causing her to yelp, only to hear her sigh as he licked it. His right hand playing with her left breast. Once both nipples were hard, he crawled down, kissing here and there. He reached her short shorts, and looked at her with comfirmation. She nodded and help him by wiggling out of them. He looked at her panties- no scrathed that- looked at her thong,It matched her bra, only it had a green bow in the middle. He slid them off and grabbed her thighs, lifting them until her front was in his face her and her thighs were on his shoulders. He took a long, slow, sensual lick, that made her shudder. He did this a few times till he picked up speed. She was moaning none stop. He made her scream when he licked her clitoris. He sucked on it a little. "AN-ANDY! I'M GONNA CU-CU-" She screamed and her juices came out, some he caught, and some slidding down her leg. He dropped her legs and took of his shirt. Sophie moaned as she touched his chest, loving the feel of his muscles twitching under her fingers. Andy took off his pants and was about to get up to get a condom when she grabbed him. "Birth control.." He smiled, and got back on the couch. He slid in, until he met her barrier. He claimed her lips, and thurst in. She gripped his arm, the pain searing through her. After a minute or so, Sophie thrusted her hips to his, earnign a shared moan from them both. Andy grunted as he began to thrust, his tempo gentle and slow, until Sophie grabbed his head. " .HARDER." He groaned as he began to go to the best of himself. Her screams were sometimes unheard due to the thunder. When her walls tightened around him, he grunted as they camed together. He slid out of her, groaning.

* * *

(LEMON OVER. PLEASE CONUTIE)

* * *

She smiled, her lips parted. He grabbed her, turned onto his back, and layed her onto of him. "That, was amazing." He smiled and played with a tendrill of her hair. She looked up at him, a smile her face and in her eyes.

"I really love you." Andy smiled. "Love you too." They both were about to go to sleep when Andy heard Sophie's... not-so-innocence voice. "Round Two?"

* * *

Ta-da! First genderbender, but I might make another one. So, if you want to review and have no ideads on what to review about:

Lemon

Why a genderbender

Flames welcomed as well. Bye!

L'n'P12 OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

To everyone who has followed me through and through, I'm sorry to say that I am giving away my account to Blue321Rose. I lost insprition in this. I'll be deleting the Sonic stories I've made. I sorry again. Only one will still be on.

Sorry,

L'n'P21


End file.
